


Vows

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Also Some Angst, M/M, Wedding, fluff on fluff on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty obviously The Wedding Fic. :)</p><p>Alternately: 5 times Poe overhears a conversation including Finn, and 1 time no one needed to eavesdrop on anything, because their vows say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet it might give you a toothache, but what’s a good wedding without the sweet? You know there’s going to be some angst, though, too, as Finn’s parents are in town.
> 
> Someone (shoutout, almightyangharad) bookmark tagged one of my fics FLUFF ON FLUFF ON FLUFF and that was so damn accurate I had to use it as a tag.
> 
> My headcanon casting for Finn’s parents are Andre Braugher (stern and commanding, like Captain Holt from Brooklyn 99) and Phylicia Rashad (strong but reserved, like Lena Younger from A Raisin in the Sun), aged whatever would make them appropriate for Finn’s parents.

**5 days to The Big Event**

_Finn, I know I already told you, but for the crowd,” Poe paused, and flashed his charming smile at the rows of seated guests, then turned tender eyes back to Finn. “I had a hard time finding the right words for today. I think it’s because I have too many things to say.  How can I condense this feeling into a small set of words? But I’ll give it my best shot...”_

Finn sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his hip as he was sliding out of sleep.  He smiled a bit, preparing to turn around and greet Poe, when the weight on his hip became sharp, painful, and he yelped.  Looking down the bed, he saw Buli kneading, claws going through the thin sheet and cotton pajama pants he wore and biting into his skin.  “Buli!” He sat up, dislodging her, and she glared at him with her pretty blue eyes, so he began to run his hands along her fur.  “Well, that’s not the type of wake up call I was hoping for.  And, it’s raining.  Of course it’s raining,” Finn noted as he looked out the window.  He sighed. “But it’s not going to rain on Saturday.  And everything is going to be fine, and perfect, and there will be no drama, and we won’t have to move it indoors, because who wants to be indoors in July.”  Buli blinked at him in that way cats do, happy to be petted even if their human was making a lot of noise.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Poe said from the hallway door, shirtless and looking like he’d just come fresh from the shower. “I checked the forecast.  Clear and sunny, and hopefully not too hot, on Saturday.  It _will_ be fine and perfect and no drama.”  Poe crossed the room to place a kiss on Finn’s head.

“You heard all of that, huh?”

“Yes, Finn, I know you talk to our cat,” Poe responded dryly. He sat on the bed so he could be eye level with Finn, which dislodged Buli again, and this time she let out an annoyed yowl. Poe scratched under her chin. “Besides, who do you think I talked to all the time you were away at UC-Davis?  No judgement here.”  Poe leaned in, capturing Finn’s mouth in a quick kiss.  Finn protested as he stood back up and reached for a work shirt. Poe smiled at him. “Sorry.  I need to catch up after our amazing weekend.”

Finn sighed, swinging his legs out and getting up himself.  “Yeah, I’m going to try and finish packing and transferring the kitchen today. Oh, and the bed is getting delivered.”  The huge new bed and frame was a wedding present from Leia.

Poe looked guilty.  “I could help out if we just waited until-”

Finn cut him off, pulling on a t-shirt. “Poe, babe, it’s fine.” He crossed the room to take Poe’s hand, knowing physical contact always soothed the both of them. “I have the time right now, obviously, since my fate is still up in the air,” referring to his Bar Exam results, “and I want our first night as an old married couple to be our first night in our own home, too.”

“Okay, well, you know how to reach me if you want help.” Poe brushed a quick goodbye kiss across Finn’s lips.  “I love you.”

“I love you.”

**4 days to The Big Event**

_“Finn, I can’t imagine a day without talking to you.” Tears were forming in Poe’s eyes, and Finn wasn’t sure Poe would be able to keep them in, like he always struggled to do. “Hell,” Poe said, because of course Poe Dameron couldn’t even get through wedding vows without a little swearing, “I know it’s a cliche, but you’re my best friend.  You look inside of me and around me and through me and love everything you see…”_

True to Poe’s forecast, the rain had stopped, which meant Finn could actually start moving the boxes he packed the day before.  He’d borrowed the Gator for that purpose; their new home was a much closer walk if one crossed Organa land, rather than having to drive around to the main entrance of Organa’s, out and around the former Solo land, and down the driveway to their place.  

As Finn pulled the Gator up to the house, he paused for a moment, letting himself take the completed construction in. It really was perfect.  Bigger than the cottage, but not too big.  Cozy.   _Or, it will be with a few kids running around_ , Finn mused, grinning.  He imagined Poe pushing a kid - their kid - on a swingset in the front yard.  His heart swelled in his chest at the thought of it.  He’d been doing some research on adoption lawyers in the area, but he figured he could spring that knowledge on Poe after the wedding.

He put the fantasy aside for now, grabbing a box and letting himself in the side door that led directly to a mud room connected to the kitchen. He pulled out his phone, setting his music to shuffle on the loudest possible setting, and got down to making those fun, exciting, yet nerve wracking decisions of where to place everything in a brand new kitchen.  He’d worked his way through most of the boxes when Stereo Hearts came on and he _had_ to pick up a spatula like a mic and sing along.  He was just getting into it, turning away from the stove, when Elisa gave him a heart attack by just standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a smile on her face.

“Jesus!” Finn clutched a hand to his chest and turned off the loud music. “Elisa, wha- how- wha?”

Elisa laughed. “I did knock.  A bunch.  The door was unlocked, so I just figured I’d come in.”  Doors were never kept locked out in the country.

“Is it time for our Spanish lesson already?”  Finn automatically checked the wall clock, except he hadn’t moved that over yet, and added it to his mental to-do list.

“Just about.  Poe said I’d probably find you here if you weren’t at the cottage.”

Finn grinned. “Well then, you get to be the first to check out the dining table Poe and I found at Goodwill.  We’re trying to stick to a rustic aesthetic.  That modern monochrome stuff just reminds me of my time at First Order.”  Finn led her into the combined dining/living area. When they first looked at plans for the house, the rooms had been separate, but Finn had argued for the large room combo as a gathering place for their future family.

The room was, however, right now, very empty, except for a large wooden craftsman table, stained to a dark brown, and one matching bench.  “Oh Finn, it’s gorgeous,” cooed Elisa, running a hand over the smooth surface. She seemed momentarily distracted, then shook herself out of it.  “Okay, what do you want to talk about today?”

Finn hesitated, wanting to ask her if she was alright, but she was already looking at him expectantly, so he pulled out his phone. “After we practice the basics, could you help me translating these questions?  They’re what I’d most commonly have to ask for a green card application.”

They slipped into Spanish, Finn practicing a routine of polite and practical phrases like “How can I help you?” and “Please fill this out.”  He noticed that Elisa’s heart didn’t seem to be in it, and she kept staring out the window to the green fields beyond. Finally, Finn held up a hand.  “Let’s stop.”

Elisa looked startled, and guilty. “But we still have 20 minutes left,” she murmured.

“What’s wrong, Elisa?” Finn reached his hand across the table to lay it on hers.

Elisa took in their hands and sighed. “It’s Temmin.”

It took Finn a second to translate that name to Snap, because he’d never actually heard anyone call him that, just had seen it on Snap’s check when he delivered payroll for Leia once. _Interesting_ , Finn thought, _that Elisa is the only one who gets to call him that_. Finn remained silent, hoping Elisa would explain further.

“Tem and I had a fight.  Last night.” Elisa’s eyes were starting to tear up. “I love him, Finn, I'm in love with him.  But he’s, like, my best friend. I thought we could be just friends, I thought I’d be okay with that. Then I made a fool of myself in Las Vegas, gave in to the moment, dragged him down with me. I tried to let him off the hook, gave him that bullshit “what happens in Vegas” line.  But now he’s acting strange around me, and I’ve just ruined _everything_.”

“Oh, hermosa,” Finn said, using an endearment she had taught him months ago.  It was almost comical to hear Elisa’s side of the story, except his heart went out to her. Life was complicated. He knew he couldn’t betray Snap’s secret, and that the two of them needed to work this out themselves.  Finn was confident they could figure it out.  “Can I offer a small piece of advice?”  Elisa nodded miserably. “Tell him everything you just told me. I’ve had several wise women in my life remind me that communication is the key to everything.”

Elisa sighed again.  “That sounds way easier than it really is.”

Finn shrugged. “It’s not easy, no, but it works, or Poe and I wouldn’t be getting married in four days.”

“Oh come on, you and Poe are like the perfect couple,” Elisa scoffed lightly.

Finn laughed outright. “Far from it.  Don’t go in expecting perfection, or you’re bound to be disappointed.”

“But you and Poe-”

“Fight.  Maybe not all the time, but we do, we have.  It’s not going to stop us from living our lives together, exploring this amazing bond we have. Fights don’t break that, don’t mean it’s gone forever.”

There was a scuffling of boots from the kitchen, and Elisa swiped at her eyes hurriedly.  By the time Poe walked in, she was looking composed, standing up, causing Finn to quickly stand up as well, and raising a hand in a farewell gesture.  “Well, you did good work today, Finn.  You’re a natural. See you later, Poe.”  She hurried out the front door, a little pink in the face.

Poe slung his arms around Finn’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss. “You did good work today, Finn.”

Finn felt himself flush. “I guess you heard that conversation?”

“Just the part where you said we’re not the perfect couple.” Poe was doing his best to look annoyed, and failing.

Finn laughed. “Mmm, yeah, we’re totally broken.”  He wrapped his arms around Poe’s neck.

“Beyond repair.” Poe groaned when Finn used his arms to pull the farmer’s head closer.

**3 days to The Big Event**

_“Finn, I love you for all the little quirks that make up your personality, and for having the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known,” Poe said, placing a hand on Finn’s chest. “I can’t wait for the rest of our lives.”_

Finn heard gravel crunching in the driveway, and peeked out the living room window to see Jess and Rey’s rental car drive up.  He hurried to the front door of the house and swung it wide, grinning as the ladies stepped out.

“Oh Finn, it’s beautiful.  Better in person than in picture,” Rey exclaimed, accepting his bear hug.  

“How was your trip?”

Rey and Jess had decided to drive from Las Vegas to the farm as a type of mini-honeymoon, camping out along the way. Rey bubbled, “Oh my.  Finn, you _have_ to visit Crater Lake.  It’s gorgeous.”

Jess grinned at her wife, then turned to Finn. “We drove non-stop from there this morning.  Any chance of a late lunch?”

“Oh, most definitely.  I was thinking I could give you a tour of our place and then we could walk to the farm and meet Leia for lunch?”

“Works for me,” Jess said, still smiling.

The tour was quick, and Rey immediately gleaned the reason for the extra rooms. “Are you two going to make me an auntie?”

Finn grinned. “As soon as we can, I hope.”

“Excellent!  I can’t wait to have someone to spoil with my awesomeness.”

Jess slipped an arm around her waist. “As long as I get to be the cool aunt.”

“I don’t think there’s any doubt about that,” Finn replied as they headed out the side door to walk the short distance to the farm. The path was already worn from many trips between the two properties, but Poe and Finn hoped to replace the beaten down grass and mud path with a nice stone walkway, eventually.   _Maybe a project for next summer_ , Finn thought idly.

“Is everything ready for The Big Event?” asked Rey, drawing Finn back to the present.

“I think so.  Kari’s amazing.  As long as it doesn’t rain, and there’s no drama, we should be good.”

Jess pursed her lips. “Speaking of drama, when do your parents fly in?”

Finn groaned. “Tomorrow.  Poe and I are picking them up from the airport.”

They walked by the cottage. Rey grabbed Finn's hand and swung it. “Different subject.  Back to kids.  Don’t worry, Jess, I’m not baby crazy.  But I am ‘Finn and Poe have a baby’ crazy.  Tell me more.”

“Well, I think that I’m going to contact this adoption lawyer I researched on-” Finn cut himself off when he noticed Poe on the porch of the cottage.  And he knew Poe had just heard everything. “Uh, why don’t you guys go on to the main house, I need to talk to Poe for a sec.

When Jess and Rey were out of earshot, Finn opened his mouth but Poe got there first. “Are you sure?” was all he said. Finn closed his mouth again.  He’d been expecting anger.

He exhaled. “I am.”

“We could wait until you’re established in a practice.  Settled.” Poe’s eyes looked concerned.

“We could.  But we don’t know how long the process will take.  And, babe, I love you, but you’re not getting any younger.” He smiled at Poe, hoping he’d take it the right way.

“Don’t you have older parents?”

“Yeah, and look how _that_ turned out.  I’m sure, Poe.  I promise.  Are you sure?”

Poe smiled back. “Yeah.  Fuck, yeah I am.”

**2 days to The Big Event**

_Finn looked into the soft brown eyes of the man he loved, took a steadying breath, and began. “Poe, I can’t help remembering the first time we met.  There I was, for all intents and purposes, your enemy, and you got my number out of me so smoothly I didn’t even realize what you were doing.” Poe grinned cheekily as the guests laughed. “You told me I rescued you, rescued the farm, but really, you rescued me…”_

“You can do this,” Poe whispered in his ear, arm wrapped comfortably around Finn’s waist.  Finn stood, legs spread wide and arms crossed in a defensive stance.  They both scanned the faces of the crowds pouring through the Portland airport security, and Finn was getting tenser by the second. Every few seconds, though, Poe would whisper something encouraging in his ear, and Finn’s stress levels would decrease marginally.  “I love-”

Finn sucked in a breath. “There they are.”  He uncrossed his arms, innate politeness kicking in as he kissed his mother’s cheek, shook his dad’s hand, and introduced Poe. “Father, this is Poe Dameron.  Poe, my father Dr. Findley Smith and my mother Anne.”

“It’s great to finally meet you both,” Poe said, pouring on the charm, shaking hands firmly with his father.  Finn knew he was on a mission to get Finn’s parents to like him, no matter how many times Finn told him it was doubtful. “Can I carry anything for you guys?”

As Poe helped Anne arrange her carryon items in his hands, Finn took a moment to really drink the sight of his parents in.  Findley was taller than Finn, a fact Finn had always resented.   _Yet another way I can’t measure up_ , he’d thought to himself many times.  His father’s face was stern, always.  Findley had been a doctor in the military before settling in New Mexico to open his own practice.  Finn had always thought it was good that Findley wasn’t a pediatrician.  But there was a tired look about his father’s face, the signs of aging prominent in both lines and white hair.  There was a certain slackness he’d never noticed before.  Anne looked the same as the last time he'd seen her, _what, 3 years ago?_ Prim, proper, and without a hair out of place.

Finn suddenly realized everyone in the group was looking expectantly at him. “Sorry, organizing wedding details in my mind,” he covered, hopefully well enough. “Would you guys like to get something to eat or go directly to your hotel?”  He had booked them a place in Salem, knowing anything in the country wouldn’t be up to their standards.

Anne looked at her husband, seeming to search his face. “What do you think, dear?”

“I could use a bit of time at the hotel.  Perhaps we could meet for dinner later?” Findley spoke in the stiff, monotonous manner Finn remembered well from lectures received across the dinner table as a child.

The drive from Portland to Salem was filled with stilted conversation, mostly led by Poe and Anne.  Anne showed polite interest in the workings of the farm, and Poe was more than happy to fill her in, his pride in Organa’s Organics evident as always. Finn took his father’s silence as disapproval, but realized when they pulled into the hotel parking lot that Findley had actually been asleep.  

Poe carried their luggage to the room, leaving Finn alone in the lobby with his parents. Findley pulled Finn aside. “Listen, son, dinner will have to be just the three of us.  We have some important family business to discuss.”

Finn knew the insult crossed his face, and he felt his rage spike. “You will _not_ insult Poe by implying he’s not family.  You’re here for my fucking wedding, _dad_ , so get used to Poe being a part of whatever ‘important family business’ we need to discuss.”

Anne gasped. “Language, Finn,” she said, looking around the lobby to make sure no one had heard Finn’s outburst.

Finn felt the rage spike higher.  “What, mother, am I being embarrassing?  Not the perfect little socialite you wanted me to be?”

Now he could see rage start to transform his father’s face, too. “You need to leave your mother alone.  We raised you to respect us.”

“Respect,” Finn laughed. “ _Respect_. That’s right.  You raised me to respect you.  You didn’t do anything to show me love.  Just a nice polite respect in the Smith household.  Well, in the Dameron household, we have love, and love means family.”

Finn turned on his heel, intending to walk straight out of the lobby, but stopped when he saw Poe there, a shocked look on his face.  “Come on, Poe.  We may need that song and dance number after all.”  He grabbed one of Poe’s hands and dragged him through the automatic doors.

“Babe, what happ-”  

“Wait!”  They both heard the click of heels as Anne ran through the doors.  “Finn, don’t make me run.”  Finn complied, stopping by the car they had borrowed from Snap to pick up his parents, but not climbing in.

“Poe is my family, mother.  That’s non-negotiable.”

Anne looked tired, too, Finn noted. “He has cancer,” she said, looking at the ground.

“Wh...what?” Finn gasped out.  Poe squeezed his hand.  It was like a silent _“You can do this.”_

“Cancer, in his colon. They tried chemo, but it’s metastasizing. They gave him a year, for most of which he won’t be this mobile.”  Anne’s eyes misted over.

Finn fell against the car heavily, unable to speak. Poe seemed to understand, and spoke for him. “Is he… should he be here?  Do we need to arrange for anything to be brought to the hotel?” Poe said, already pulling out his cell phone.

Anne looked at him, warmth in her eyes along with the tears. “I already did.  We have what we need, but thank you.”  She turned to Finn, surprising him by taking the hand that was not currently gripping for dear life to Poe’s.  Finn looked down at their joined hands, trying to remember the last time his mother had touched him in such an intimate way.  He had a flash of a kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep, sometime when he was elementary aged. “Finn, what you said in there is true. Your father was brought up in a household of respect, and we did the same with you.  And you were so like your father, Finn,” pausing when she saw insult on his face again, “ _You were._ You were quiet, reserved. Kept your feelings bottled up.” She dropped his hand and placed hers on his cheek instead. “And I thought that was how you were. Just like him. And I’m sorry I didn’t understand you well enough to know exactly how much you were keeping bottled up inside of you, how much I didn’t really know you.  I know we made mistakes, Finn.  But I’d like to ask for a second chance.  For me and for your father.  To know the real you, before it’s too late.” Tears were sliding down Anne’s cheeks in earnest now.  She was one of those women that managed to look beautiful when they cried.

Poe was still holding his hand, which he would be eternally grateful for, but when he moved close to Finn, pulling him away from the car, and let Finn collapse into his side, Finn nearly cried out at the needed contact.

Anne held her arms out. “May I?” she asked, tentative.

Finn said nothing, could say nothing yet, but nodded, and Anne wrapped her arms around both Finn and Poe in a delicate embrace.  Her inclusion of Poe went a long way toward opening the door to forgiveness, even if Finn wasn’t quite there yet.

He looked up from the embrace to see his father standing near them. Actually, he was leaning against one of those large potted plants that seemed to exist only for hotel parking lots. A guarded expression rested on Findley’s face, and Finn knew this, this request from his mother, would be harder for both he and his father to handle.   _Carefully, then_ , Finn bolstered himself.

“I take it your mother told you our news, then,” Findley said gruffly.

“Yeah, fath- dad,” Finn replied, and then surprised everyone, including himself, by crossing to his father and wrapping his arms around a body that he could feel was frail. If they were going to make this work, Finn determined, he’d just have to be himself from the outset.  And Finn Smith did not shy away from physical affection.  Finn felt a tentative hand reach up to pat his back slowly.   _Baby steps._

**1 day to The Big Event**

_“You rescued me, too. And you keep doing it, every day.  You’re my rock, my foundation.  I don’t know how I would have gotten through the last few days without you by my side.” Finn glanced at his mother and father sitting in the front row, then back to Poe. “You’ve helped me find exactly what type of man I was, what type of man I am.”_

Finn agreed to lead his mother and father on a tour of Organa’s Organics, like Poe had done for him two years before. They used the Gator to save Findley the exertion. To Finn’s great surprise, Anne seemed to enjoy everything about the farm, from the chickens, to the greenhouses, to the compost heap.

They came across Poe repairing a fence, BB-8 happily munching on grass near him.  The Gator couldn’t handle the pasture, so the three of them walked toward Poe.

“It’s beautiful here, Finn.  I can see why you’d want to stay.”  Anne took a deep breath in, the same way Poe did when he’d been in the city too long.

Finn smiled tentatively.  “I know this is a weird thing to say, given that we’re still learning about each other, but OHSU in Portland has some of the best cancer doctors in the world.” Anne and Findley looked at their son intently. “I, uh, did some research last night. I mean, I know that New Mexico is your home. Just an idea.”

Before they could answer, Poe responded, “And you’d be welcome to stay with us if needed.”

Anne answered. “I’m not sure about moving, Finn, but we could look into the possibility.”

“Yeah, just an option to think about.  Would you like to meet BB-8?” Finn said, changing the subject. Anne happily patted BB-8 and fed her a carrot, reminding Finn that she’d always been an equestrian.

“You can ride her, if you’d like,” Poe offered cheerfully.  

“Oh! That would be lovely!” Anne looked happy and genuinely surprised at the offer.

“Anne used to be beautiful competing in dressage,” Findley said, to the great surprise of everyone. “Well, she still is beautiful,” he mumbled.  Anne smiled at him.  

 _How is it I’ve never seen this side of my parents before?_ Finn thought.  Poe’s phone chimed, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Well, that’s pretty much the farm,” Finn started, and spying Leia approaching in the distance, finished, “although you have one more important thing to do, meet the Organa behind Organa’s Organics.”

Finn was just starting his introductions, when Poe gasped at whatever was on his phone, and everyone looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Finn asked.

“Finn, they posted the results a day early.”

“Results for- oh, oh God.”  Anne and Findley were looking at the two of them strangely, but Leia’s eyes widened.

“I set up an alert for your name on my phone. And it’s there.” Poe was handing the phone over to him, and he found that he couldn’t take it.

“I can’t look.  You have to do it, I can’t do it.  Oh God, I can’t-”

“What’s going on?” Findley demanded in a stern voice that made Finn snap to attention, but he still couldn’t seem to form a string of words into a sentence, and Poe seemed to be having similar problems.

“Finn’s Bar Exam results,” Leia put in helpfully.

“Well, then, son, you have to look at them.”

Finn stared at his father, then took a deep breath, and took the phone from Poe.  He scrolled down until he got to his name, and the little “Meeting Score, Approved” words seemed to burn into his corneas.

“Well?” asked Poe, practically hyperventilating.

He looked up at his family, eyes filled with wonder. “I did it. I passed. I’m a lawyer,” and he was being squeezed around the middle by Poe before he could finish.  “I’m a lawyer!”

“Fuck yeah!”  Poe’s mouth crashed down on his, the pair of them forgetting the rest of the party.

Leia cleared her throat, and Poe broke off with a groan, allowing Finn to receive hugs from Anne and Leia, and exchange a stiff nod with Findley.

“We should celebrate tonight, go out someplace,” Anne suggested.

“Well, actually, we have the rehearsal dinner.”

Anne looked a little sad to be turned down, but then turned to Leia, saying, “I think we were being introduced before the big news…”

“Oh right,” Finn said. “Findley and Anne, meet Leia Organa.  She’s owned this place for over 40 years.  And she gave me a home when I needed one.”

Leia responded politely and shook hands as she normally did for “squares” as she put it.  Anne kept her hand, though, clasping it between both of hers, and stared intently into Leia’s eyes. “Thank you, for what you’ve done for our son.” Leia smiled, warming, and nodded. “And this place, it’s beautiful.  All we have is a rock garden at our house.”

“Well, considering it’s the desert, I’ll say thank you for doing your part to create a sustainable environment,” Leia replied.  She tucked Anne’s arm in hers. “Would you like to see my favorite spot on the farm, and let these boys celebrate in private a bit? We can get the Gator there.”

They agreed, and Finn waved as the three headed off in the direction of the copse of trees with the secret bench.  As soon as they were far enough away, the smile dropped from his face and he turned to Poe. “Did she really just take them to the first place we-”

“Yeah. She did.”

“Oh God.” Finn ran a hand over his face, mortified.

Poe put a companionable arm around his shoulder. “Hey, it’s not like we marked the place.  No one knows.”

“I bet you five bucks Leia knows.  She’s sneaky like that.”

“Do we need to do anything to help set up for the rehearsal dinner tonight? Or do I get to take you off to celebrate for a bit?”

Finn sighed. “We should probably go check on the workers in the market building.” He leaned his head onto Poe’s shoulder, suddenly tired by the mix of emotions of the last few days.

Poe was never one to miss an opportunity, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Are you doing okay, baby?  With my parents-”

“Poe, you don’t have to talk about it, really.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” But he felt Poe swallow before speaking again.  “With my parents, it was sudden.  They were there, then they were gone.  I don’t know how to help you with this.”

“You do.  You’re doing it right now.”

They walked hand in hand in companionable silence, leaving BB-8 to her grass, to check on the setup for the rehearsal dinner.

**The Big Event**

_Finn exhaled happily, smiling at Poe, who was definitely letting some tears fall. “And when I look at you, Poe, I see everything.  I see my past, present, and future.  I see the man I’ll grow old with, and the father of my children. Second father.  Dad?  We’ll figure that part out later.” Poe laughed, cheeks glistening. “I can’t wait for the rest of our lives, either.”  There were cheers from the crowd, even though Leia hadn’t said the official words yet._

“Why is everything so crazy?  I thought it was all under control?”  Finn was panicking.   _Just stay calm.  Just stay calm_ , he chanted to himself.  It didn’t seem to be working.

Rey caught him by the shoulders before he could pace the hallway. “Finn, it’s going to be fine.  Jess is berating the caterer. Don’t worry, when my girl’s done, there will be a million appetizers.  And Edgar is bringing you another white shirt.  Although I don’t know how you’ve managed to go through the three of them you brought over here.”

“That _iron_ ,” Finn said menacingly at an iron that looked about as old as the farm, “was sent from the devil to ruin my day.”

Rey patted him.  “Yes, yes, I’m sure it was. Relax.  You’re going to look amazing. This purple suit is fantastic.”

Finn took a deep breath in, and blew it out. “Yeah, I’m going to look amazing.  And I get to marry Poe today, and this will all be worth it when I see him.”

“There you go.  Way to turn it around.” Rey smiled at him.  She looked gorgeous herself in a tight green dress and strappy silver heels. “Now, if I leave you to check on the caterer, you’re not going to freak out again, right?”

“Right.”  Still, he paced when she left, looking down at his empty ring finger. He’d grown used to the weight there, and now he felt naked without it, even though he knew he’d be getting it back in the ceremony soon. He pulled out his cell phone to be able to fiddle with something.  Surprisingly, there was a text from Poe.

 **Poe:** Babe, I love you.

Finn felt a smile spread across his face. _I get to marry Poe today._

 **Finn:** I love you back.  Also, there might not be food for the wedding.  If so, I say we crash the taco shop after.  All of us.

 **Poe:** I love that plan.

_I get to marry Poe today!_

Finn was doing a little happy dance when he heard a throat clear. _Damn it, why are people always catching my dancing?_ He turned to find his father. He raised a hand in greeting, trying to play off the embarrassment. They’d had no alone time together in the last two days, always using Poe or Anne as a buffer. “Uh, hi.”

Findley nodded in greeting. He looked uncomfortable, too, shifting his feet the same way Finn normally did when _he_ was uncomfortable, and _oh God, is mom right?  Am I just like him?_ “I realize, son, that I have no reasonable expectation that you’ll grant me this request, but…”  he stopped, and Finn tried nodding, to encourage him. “...I was wondering if you were planning to walk down the aisle alone, or…”

When he trailed off again, Finn realized what he was really asking. “I was, actually.” He wasn’t quite sure if he was there yet, emotionally, with his father. Leia had been delighted when Poe had asked her to walk him down the aisle, but he didn't know if he wanted to offer the same to his father.

Findley looked disappointed for a split second before covering it up with his normal stern mask. “Right, of course, that makes sense.  It’s not like you’re some Medieval bride and I’m literally transferring ownership of you to Poe.”

Finn smiled at the thought. “No, we definitely get to own each other.”

“He’s a good man, son.” It was Findley’s turn to smile briefly when Finn lifted his eyebrows. “I, uh, I know I don’t praise people very much.  I always thought that praise should be sparing, so it’s truly appreciated when given.” Finn held himself back from rolling his eyes. “But I realize that maybe I’ve been too sparing. So, you’re getting a good man. And I’m glad, because he’s getting a good man, too.”  Findley turned to leave as the implications of what he’d said hit Finn and his eyes widened.

“Wait, dad.  Would you like to walk me down the aisle?”  Finn let the sentence hang like an olive branch, holding his breath.

This time, the smile stayed on Findley’s face. “I would very much like that, Finn.”

The ceremony was fine, and perfect, and as drama free as watching the union of two people so obviously in love with each other can be.  And in Finn’s mind, that was exactly the perfect kind of drama anyway.

They had commandeered one of the horse pastures, much to BB-8s obvious frustration as she watched everything resentfully from the other side of the fence.  A few rows of white wooden folding chairs led up to an arch covered in beautiful white petunias and, though no one except the grooms knew why, a few dandelions scattered among them.

Leia and Poe walked up the aisle arm in arm, Leia taking her position as the officiant. Findley and Finn didn’t touch as they made their way down, but both Anne and and Poe smiled at the sight of the two strong men, side by side.  Snap and Rey came last, taking their places beside Poe and Finn respectively.

“When Finn and Poe asked me to officiate this ceremony, I thought they were crazy to ask an old hippie like me.” The crowd chuckled. “But whatever I may think about the societal constraints of marriage, I do know about love.  I saw love between your parents, Poe, and I see love between yours, Finn.  And I looked at my own love for forty six years.  And I see love between you, Finn and Poe.  So why don’t we commence with the vows?  Poe?”

Vows complete, Leia surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eye, and continued, “May we have the rings?” Snap handed Poe’s ring to Leia, who handed it to Finn. “Poe Dameron, do you take Findley Smith, Jr. as your husband?”

“I do.” Finn slid the ring on Poe’s finger.

“Findley Smith, Jr., do you take Poe Dameron as your husband?”

“I do,” and they repeated the gesture with Finn.

“Well, then,” burst out Leia, grinning wildly, “You’re married!  Kiss!” And they did.

They held the reception in the market building, fairy lights dangling and the farm band, Elisa singing lead, jamming in the corner.  It was, as Leia would put it, a good old fashioned barn party. Eventually, Finn signaled Elisa that it was time for toasts, and the band stopped.  

Elisa looked intently at Finn and Poe’s clasped hands, and took a deep breath.  “I’m supposed to introduce Tem- Snap right now.  Poe’s best man.”  She paused, and Snap walked up to her, reaching out a hand to take the mic, looking a little confused at the strange introduction. She backed away, keeping the mic. “I’m supposed to just give a little brief intro, in case you don’t know who Snap is.” Elisa’s eyes sought Finn’s in the crowd, and she seemed to send a desperate apology in them.  Finn nodded, trying to encourage her. “Temmin Wexley is third in command here at the farm.  He loves it here in Oregon.  He loves baseball. His favorite player is Ken Griffey, Jr.  He’s a war veteran.  He’s the kindest and most protective man I’ve ever met, and I love him.”

Finn heard Poe whisper, “Holy shit, she actually did it.”  He elbowed Poe to be quiet.  

Snap was standing still, back to the crowd, eyes on Elisa.  Then suddenly, he was striding forward, wrapping his arms around Elisa and swinging her down for a kiss.  The crowd cheered so loudly the whole building seemed to shake.  They came up for air, and Elisa handed Snap the microphone. “Poe, buddy, I had a great speech about brotherhood and camaraderie and how glad I am you found Finn.” He smiled. “And that’s all true, but I’m going to cut it short because I have something else I need to take care of, obviously.  So, Poe, I hope all of your days are as awesome as this one.”  He swung Elisa around for another kiss, dropping the mic.  Elisa took him by the hand and they practically ran out the market door to the cheers of the crowd.

Rey stooped to pick up the mic, laughing.  “Well, how the hell am I going to follow that?  I guess I’ll keep it brief, too.  Finn, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You deserve everything that Poe can give you.  I love you, trooper.” She blew Finn a kiss, which Finn returned, along with yelling, “I love you too, princess!”

Later, as Finn watched Poe lead his mother in a dance, his heart soared like the first night they’d met, and he hoped it never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This part serves as a really nice bookend for parts 5-11. Don’t worry, though, I’ll be back... possibly with kid(s)!


End file.
